Viñeta SasuNaru-NaruSasu
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Naruto trata de convencer a Sasuke de hacer ¿qué?...pasen para saber el qué y porque Sasuke pone tanta resistencia a los encantos del rubio. Pequeña viñeta para Halloween...


Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Sasuke ya que me casé con él hace mucho… Nah mentira él es de Naruto y hasta Kishimoto-Sama lo sabe~

Pareja: SasuNaru o NaruSasu… No sabría decir cuál de las dos es, más bien es un poco de los dos…

Summary: Naruto trata de convencer a Sasuke de hacer ¿qué?...pasen para saber el qué y porque Sasuke pone tanta resistencia a los encantos del rubio. Pequeña viñeta para Halloween...

Advertencia: Mmm…imaginación (¿?)

Notas de inicio:

Hello~ ¿Qué quieren hoy? ¿Trick or Treat? Ha ha ha~

Bien pues les daré amor yaoi... esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction de este fandom… Aunque no es una historia, es una viñeta~

Bueno esta pequeña viñeta la escribí hace tiempo en un cuaderno y por más que quise darle un título decente nunca encontré uno (por eso no lo tiene) se las dejo aquí por ¡Halloween! Wiiii~ mi fiesta favorita del año :3  
>En fin aquí la dejo, es muy corta y carece de sentido, pero denle una oportunidad y no repriman su imaginación en el camino…Adelante pasen, pasen que esta de oferta solo hoy ha haha~<p>

One, Two, Three, Go!

_**~*~Viñeta SasuNaru-NaruSasu~*~**_

−¡Por favor Teme solo una vez!− Gritaba un rubio, de ojos azules y lindas marquitas en cada mejilla asemejando bigotes de zorrito.

−No Dobe− Sentenció su acompañante de piel pálida, mirada oscura y cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados.

−Tan solo una vez~− Insistía energéticamente el rubio juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

−¡Ya te dije que no!− Se seguía negando el otro fastidiado, ya llevaban un buen rato así, y ni la carita de súplica que tenía Naruto lo haría cambiar de opinión.

−Vamos~ ¡Quiero que lo hagas conmigo!− El rubio abrió más esos ojos grandes y bellos que poseía poniendo una expresión casi de tristeza.

−Tsk…− El moreno decidió voltearse para poder ignorarlo y principalmente para mantener su salud mental intacta. ¡No se ve, no se siente! –En primer lugar, ¿para qué demonios quiere hacer eso?− Cuestionó el moreno dando un resoplido.

−Es lo que una pareja normal haría… ¿no crees?− Explicó el rubio haciendo énfasis en "pareja normal" ya que en efecto ellos habían empezado a salir como novios hacía algunos meses, después de largo tiempo como amigos.

−No lo creo, y te recuerdo que somos dos hombres, estamos muy lejos de ser esa "pareja normal"− Argumentó el moreno haciendo el mismo énfasis en las palabras que había usado el rubio anteriormente. –Y hablando de recuerdos… ya lo hicimos una vez antes de ser novios− Señaló el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

−B-Bueno sí… ¡pero ahora es diferente!− Defendió el de ojos azules con la voz un poco más baja.

−Ni hablar, no se me olvida aquella vez que te empezaste asustar, me tomaste tan fuerte del cuello que casi me asfixias− Su rubio compañero paso de tener la piel acanelada a un blanco tiza con un muy notorio sonrojo en la cara.

−¡N-No estaba asustado! Solo estaba nervioso…− Contraatacó el rubio ya un poco acalorado por los recuerdos.

−Naruto… estabas temblando− Señaló el azabache con tranquilidad.

−Eso fue porque hacía frío− Murmuró por lo bajo en su defensa.

−Oh claro… en una casa cerrada en pleno verano tenías frío− Comentó el de ojos negro con el sarcasmo al cien, por lo que su compañero lo miro asesinamente. –Oh y otra cosa que no se me olvida, me dejaste sordo ese día de tanto grito en mi oído− Remató con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

− ¿Así sí? Pues yo recuerdo que me escuchaste perfectamente cuando te pedí que me abrazaras− Afirmó el rubio con un puchero.

−Pues te oí perfectamente porque ya estabas encima de mí− Se justificó el moreno un poco avergonzado.

−Bueno, bueno el pasado ya no importa ¡hay que hacerlo ahora!− Naruto volvió a poner su mejor carita de "por favor".

−Si tanto quieres… ¿por qué no vas a hacerlo tú solo?− Comentó desviando la mirada oscura para otra parte que no fueran los lindo y brillosos ojos azules, a veces ese rubio podía hacerlo sudar con solo una mirada.

−¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible y lo sabes~− Se quejó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

−No es imposible…− Afirmó el moreno rodando un poco los ojos.

−Bueno no es imposible… pero sería muy incómodo y nada divertido, por eso quiero que lo hagas conmigo, esas son las ventajas de que ahora seas mi novio, se supone que hagamos esas cosas juntos− El moreno suspiro con pesadez pues ese rubio era insistente pero esta vez no cedería a sus ruegos, ni aunque Naruto se arrodillase para suplicar, ¡Definitivamente no lo haría!

−No, y es mi última palabra− Sentenció el moreno con seriedad.

−Pero…− Murmuró el de ojos azules confundido, por un momento había llegado a pensar que Sasuke aceptaría de inmediato.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar un rato antes de que el rubio viera una oportunidad, al ver el lugar al que se iban acercando cada vez más Naruto sonrió zorrunamente pues Sasuke no parecía notarlo.

−¡Ya sé!− Gritó de pronto emocionado sobresaltando a su acompañante, que antes de que empezara a reclamarle le plantó un beso en los labios, de esos que lo dejaban medio aturdido por un rato, en el beso paso una de sus manos por la cintura del moreno posándola hasta su espalda, aplicaría la técnica de "si no quiere ¡oblígalo!"

−Si eso fue para que cambie de opi..− Antes de poder terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta de que un momento a otro dejo de sentir el suelo en sus pies. −¡¿Qué estás?! ¡Bájame pedazo de idiota!−El rubio lo cargo al estilo princesa y con maestría esquivaba los golpes y patadas que lanzaba su novio para liberarse, como pudo lo arrastro hasta aquella puerta que los invitaba a entrar y perderse en un nuevo mundo, al cruzar la puerta todo se tornó oscuro y silencioso, en algunos rincones de alcanzaban a distinguir una que otra silueta tenebrosa dando un aspecto macabro.

−Esto se ve más terrorífico de lo que pensé…− Susurró el rubio aún con Sasuke en su brazos.

−Eso es obvio Dobe… así tiene que lucir una casa del terror… y ya que me arrastraste hasta aquí otra vez te haré pagar las consecuencias obligándote a ir todo el recorrido y te juro que esta vez sí te mataré si vuelves a dejarme sordo o intentas asfixiarme por el miedo− Sentenció el moreno con una mirada más tétrica que la mismísima casa del terror tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa naranja y arrastrándolo más adentro de la casa, porque sí, todo ese tiempo habían hablado de una casa del terror ¿tú qué imaginabas?

.

.

.

_**~*~Fin~*~**_

Muaja ja ja muaja ja ja~ *inserte risa malvada* Lo sé~ soy malvada… pero ya hablando en serio esta viñeta me encanto y resulto ser perfecta para estas fechas…

Espero que les haya gustado y que se rieran por lo menos un poco… y ahora la pregunta ¿Qué imaginaron? Pongan su comentario de adonde voló su imaginación ha ha ha~

Y bueno ya que no tengo mucho más que agregar les deseo a todos que pasen un tenebroso Halloween, disfrútenlo que solo viene una vez al año~ ya lo saben no entren en pánico si entran a una casa del terror y más si van acompañad s y sobre todo no asfixien a nadie en el camino~

Nos vemos en otro fanfic ¡Yei~ Dulces para todos y todas! Chao miau 3


End file.
